The Darkness Within
by NightWalker69
Summary: Lucy Heartifillia has been kicked out of Fairy Tail, but was this purposely done? What are her plans? And are there reasons or is all of this just a game for her? Read to find out because I suck at this.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello loves Diana here to take charge of leading you in to my very first story on here, because I've got other stories, but anyways this is a Fairy Tail fan fiction so no hate. Anyways tell me what you think through the reviews I guess I don't know so bare with me here.**

**P.S. Ass is ****Arse**** which is British. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail or Any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Third person's POV**_

"GET OUT!" yelled an enraged Ezra while shoving Lucy out of the guild causing her to fall to the ground with a heavy grunt.

"Why did you do it Lucy?!" growled a disappointed Natsu.

"I needed the money or they would have killed me!" Lucy yelled back while trying to get back but Ezra placed a foot down on her chest stopping her from any further movement.

"Money? But you know we would have done anything to help you with your problems." Gray said watching as Lucy struggled to get Ezra's foot of her chest.

"Lucy-san why, when we could have helped you." Wendy asked

"I have my reasons but that's none of your business." Lucy said when she finally freed herself. Lucy stood up with grunt due to the now bruising ribs and the heavy panting.

"None of our business, how is it none of our business you gave a dark guild all of Fairy Tails secrets!" Natsu yelled.

"You are correct there are other reasons, and since you guys are so persistently asking I'll tell you. I'll say it slowly so you'll understand, I hate you guys." Lucy said calmly as if she hadn't just dropped the most disturbing information ever.

"What?!" asked Juvia who had been quiet this whole time breaking the never ending silence.

"What you heard; I don't like you, or you, and you, and don't get me started with the pink headed idiot over there." Lucy said as she went around pointing stopping at Natsu. He growled; trying to charged at her but was pushed back by Ezra.

"Lucy you are officially banned from here." She said sternly, causing Lucy to erupt in laughter.

"You ban me from here? Let me tell you something; I hereby remove my fairy tails symbol as a sign of my resigning from this guild." Lucy said as she easily wiped the sign clean off her skin. **(idk if this is how you do it but just bare with me here alright thanks continue on.)**

"You are a disgrace Lucy, how could you?" Ezra asked in disbelief.

"Simple I didn't it just happened." Lucy said laughing as she limped off leaving them broken hearted and confused.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I walked off pretending to limp for a while before dropping the act as I turned the corner towards the abandon building. I walked in and collected the paper that held all of fairy tails secrets along with a dark cloak; putting it on I left the building towards the dark guild. I walked down many streets towards the all too familiar building in which I was expected, walking in a came across the doorkeeper.

"State your business." He demanded while staring down at me.

"I've come to let our master know of my recent accomplishments." I said; he nodded and turned towards the door and with a heave and grunt pushed open the grand doors. I walked into the poorly lighted hallways the way our master has always liked it; preposterous. I made my way down the hallways to the main lobby where he awaited, he turned at my arrival.

"I got it Laxus." I said waiting for him to turn around.

"So you were able to get it?" he asked when he finally turned around.

"Don't speak stupidity, now tell me where I go next." I said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Why so eager?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"There is no reason now hurry up and tell me where I'm going." I said voice dropping dangerously.

"Don't disrespect me I'm your master!" he yelled.

"Oh really? Well if I do remind you I know your every move your every thought and when they get you, and you confess everything I been then have disappeared from the face of the earth and it would be years before anyone finds me." I said threatening him watching as fear pass by his eyes before quickly replacing it with anger.

"Blue Pegasus." He said quietly.

"Very well." I answered turning to leave smiling as I did because I accomplished another one of my goals.

**Months later:**

I walked into my new flat and slammed the door shut as I dragged my feet to my room. It has been a long day working with Blue Pegasus; which by the way was not hard getting into, nothing a couple of tears and a long broken story couldn't do. I opened the door to my room and jumped back when I saw the gang there sitting on my bed, I walked backwards until I hit a wall and slid down. Placing my head in between my legs I waited for them to say something, instead I heard a blade being removed from its place; looking up I gasped when I saw Ezra's sword mere inches from my face.

"We want to know the truth." She said sternly.

"I think we have been through this." I said irritation clear in my voice.

"No we haven't because you are our Nakama and I know deep down you never meant those words." Natsu said softly.

"You guys are seriously thinking I never meant those words, and that by some other reason I did what I did?" I asked smiling clearly amused with their stupidity.

"She takes us as a joke; so why are we still here?" Gray asked looking around.

"You guys should listen to what that Popsicle stick has to say over there because I will die first before telling your arses the real reason." I said and watched as they tried to hold him down once he tried to make his way over to me.

"We will be back and we will find out." Ezra said as she walked off placing her sword back in place, the others following close behind.

I watched as they walked out and quickly got up and grabbing my dark cloak, waiting for a while I then walked out headed towards the guild to warn Laxus about my sudden disappearance I was going to hide out in the spirit world for some time and make him leave for a while to just in case they figure out what's going on. I ignored everybody not noticing the eyes that followed my movements and quickly falling in behind me.

**Hours later**

I packed all the stuff I may need for the days I am going to stay in the spirit world when all of sudden there was a knock at my door. Frowning I called to Leo and ordered him to take my stuff while I attended the door. After he was gone I opened the door and was surprised to find Laxus guards standing there waiting for me.

"What is it?' I asked

"Master Laxus wishes to see you immediately." He answered; I frowned at his commanded but nodded anyways and followed him to the guild. As soon as we got there I barged in as the doors opened up.

"What do you want Laxus this better be….." I had started to rant but quickly quieted down when I saw the gang standing in the middle of the main lobby surrounded by demons summoned by Laxus.

"Ah there you are Lucy, your 'friends', are saying that I forced you into all of this and that I should leave you alone but you and I know that, that is going to be impossible. However they don't seem to understand do you mind explaining to them what is really going on."Laxus said giving them an evil smile before turning back to me.

"Lucy you don't have too lie its okay." Natsu said calmly. I just had to laugh because all of this was just hilarious to me, and I don't know where to begin, when I calmed down I looked to see many shocked faces.

"You all are my puppets and let me tell you the best part I have really enjoyed it, but all good things come to an end don't they?" I asked while I discreetly pulled out a blade from my boot and struck Laxus side causing him to grunt and look at me with wild eyes.

"Lucy why…" he began.

"Shhhh don't speak- I said putting my index finger on his lip shushing him- it was fun but I can't let you ruin it and I needed people thinking you were in charged but you made a mistake by calling me here." I hissed watching as he sunk to the ground dying.

"What are you planning Lucy?" Ezra asked, while looking out for the demons which were now in my control.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to get out of here or you'll die under these same building we don't want people grieving for you after the terrible accident." I said seeing as their eyes were filled with anger.

"Lucy…" Natsu tried.

"3" I started the countdown

"LUCY!" Ezra yelled but I was already causing the demons to go crazy which were making the grounds to shake.

"2" I spoke again as the walls began to fall in, and watched as they ran out not looking back. At this point the building stand by a thread and the demons had done their worst.

"1" I whispered as the walls fell in and I disappeared.

**Okay first chapter tell me your thoughts and opinions I would highly appreciate it. Tata for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back with a new update I didn't get any reviews but I did get a lot of views. However I did get a follow and favorite so thank you I highly appreciate it so onward and if you're kind enough to leave a review or even a favorite to let me know you liked it I would also appreciate oh and please no rude comments cause I got one of those and it had nothing to do with the story so it was deleted okay now onward. Another reason I'm updating it's because I got accepted into the college I sighed up for today *pops champagne* cheers to me yay**

**Chapter 2**

"We have to find her!" yelled Natsu

"Natsu it's like the ground swallowed her whole, I don't think she is even alive." Levi stated

"No that can't be possible we didn't find a body." Gray added

"I don't think we should be worry about her just now instead our focus should be on the dark guild that has been causing too many problems." Ezra said.

"We can't really do anything about them they don't step out of line or mess with our guild." Levi pointed out.

"True but something isn't right; I feel like there is something lurking behind those walls." Ezra said suspiciously.

"Well then let's go find out." Gray suggested.

"Oh Juvia well go if Gray-sama goes." Juvia said standing up quickly.

"Well then let's go." Ezra said causing them to whoop heading out the door.

**Meanwhile…..**

A man dressed in ragged cloths ran off after hearing the plans. He walked down the valley in which the dark presence awaited him.

"They are going to the guild to try and uncover all its secrets." The man said, the man nodded but before going he spoke.

"Consider this as some of your punishment paid, our master states." He said turning away for the ragged man to dissipate.

**Back to the gang….**

"Guys I'm really starting to regret this." Happy said trembling as shadows of unknown figures passed by.

"Oh don't be a whimp we are already in." Gray said to the now whimpering cat.

"Shhhh quiet guys I hear something." Ezra said. They quiet down when voice where suddenly heard behind the closed doors, they slowly crept nears the door and leaned against it.

"Our master will be here any moment now." A voice came.

"Did you make sure everything for the next mission was neatly organized?" a second voice asked.

"Down to the last part and not a hair out of place." The voice said.

"Good, now our master mentioned something about having visitors today."

"Is that so, do you know who it might be?" the voice asked

They waited for a response but nothing came, thinking they finished, they got up to leave but came face to face with a huge red eye shadow. They tried to attack it but instead found themselves wrapped in a tight rope, Natsu tried to burn it but his magic wasn't working.

"Hey what's going on?!" Natsu yelled while trying to get free. The doors opened revealing a short bald man along with a tall lean man.

"Well fairy tail of course!" the bald man exclaimed as he laughed.

"Let us go!" Gray yelled.

"Don't try any magic, it will only make the ropes stronger and drown you from your energy, like him for example." The tall man said while nodding his head towards Natsu direction, which was now only half conscious.

"Oh but where are manners George, we haven't invited them in." the bald one said

"Of course Li, come in our master will be thrilled to see you –he looks at them with a disgusted look- so come in." George said leading them inside. They entered to what seemed like a huge library, in the middle of it was a long table filled with paper work and chairs surrounding it.

"How did you know we were coming?" Gray asked the nagging question in all of their heads.

"Young man your guess is as good as mine." George said as he began to organize some paper.

"Our master gives us orders and we follow them." Li added, helping George with the papers.

"Who is your master?" Ezra asked.

"Oh don't rush, you will know soon." Li said.

"Speaking of which." George said looking towards the door. All heads turned to the door where a figure appeared wearing a dark cloak, causing an unconscious fire mage to suddenly become alert.

"Ah they are here so early." The figure spoke seeming familiar to the gang.

"Yes master and like you ordered we let them in easily." George said smiling

"I knew it was too easy." An angry Natsu stated.

"Well I didn't want to seem like a bad host towards our guest." The figured said as it got closer.

"Who are you?!"Ezra demanded.

Instead of answering an all too familiar giggle rang from under the hood; hands raising it pulled the hood down to reveal sharp blue eyes and blond hair cascading over her shoulders.

"LUCY!"They all yelled at once.

"It's great to know my guest know my name."Lucy said smiling.

"You're the one who has been causing trouble?" Natsu asked

"Ah my people tend to get out of hand but ill speak to them about it; to tone it down a bit." Lucy said seriously.

"Tone it down, more like we will find a way to shut this place down." Gray said.

"Right you can try but you will not be successful." Lucy said.

"Was is it you're doing, what are your plans." Ezra asked.

"Plans? None I'm just simply leading a guild like any other master."

"That's it, no there has to be another reason." Natsu said angrily.

"Nope sorry to disappoint you but it's simply that sorry."

"How did you know we were coming." Gray asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, however I can tell you this I'm up to date with everything you have done and I found your dedication to finding me quiet flattering."

"Well we only did it to get answers." Natsu said.

"Answers to what, you already know everything, what more can you possibly be digging up?"

"No not everything; there is more." Ezra said.

"Again nothing, I let you in here to show you, and everybody else, who is in charge here and also included that I have nothing to hide, now if you will excuse me I'll be heading out on an important mission; George call my men and tell them to meet me outside we will be leaving immediately, as for you guys all I have to say is stay out of my way and farewell." Lucy said as she walked out.

"Lucy this doesn't end here!" Natsu half yelled and growl.

"I'm sorry but I believe it does." She said exiting.

**Few hours later…**

"What do we do now that we know Lucy is the one in charge of that guild." Wendy asked.

"Sit back and wait she's bound to mess up at some point." Ezra said.

"She is not going to mess up I could see in her eyes that she has a plan and by the looks of it everything is going smoothly." Natsu said

"And not to mention we might be being spied on." Gray reminded them.

"Could it be someone from in here?" Juvia asked.

"Impossible we have known these people long before Lucy and I know no one will be a traitor." Ezra said

"In other words we are back to where we started confused and nowhere to begin looking." Natsu said annoyed.

"Precisely but with time we should be able to uncover what it is she wants or plans to do." Ezra said

**Lucy's POV**

"Li is everything I order to be done, done right?" I asked

"Yes master not a thing out of place." He answered

"Very well you may go." I said, he bowed and exited the tent.

"Open the gate to Virgo." I said watching Virgo step out of the spirit world.

"You called princess?" she asked

"Yes tell the spirits to be ready our plan will start soon."

"As you wish." She said walking back into the spirit world

"Cause if everything goes as planned I should be dead within a week." I said to myself smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter update YAY. Anyways I want to thank you guys for taking your time to read my story and I hope you guys are enjoying my story because I enjoy writing it even though I have to rewrite it because ugh I wrote it awhile ago and trust me its better now. Okay now go ahead enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as the house in front of me crumbled to ashes while the fire ate away what was left of it. I turned around as a sudden scream pierced the air followed by a roar, I watched as one of my demons chased around a woman with a child in her arms. I pulled out my whip and lashed out at it, it hissed at me and ran away to torment another soul. Suddenly there was a mighty roar and the ground was shaking with intensity.

"Master the monster we killed had a mate and it's headed this way." One of my men said.

"What but according to the villagers there was only one." I said confused

"Yes but it must have been hiding." He answered.

"Very well prepare our people and get the demons to stop horsing around." I said.

"Yes master." He said bowing and taking off shouting orders.

I pulled out my whip along with Loki key; once I summoned him he appeared right next to me.

"Yes Lucy." He said in a cold tone, I ignored it he has been that way since I left fairy tail.

"Prepare yourself looks like we got more problems headed this way." I said.

He gave me a stiff nodded and at that moment a large dark slimy green monster walked out of the forest letting out a devastated roar while smashing the remaining houses. I watched as my people charged at it letting the demons go upfront. Loud battle cries were heard as the beast charged at them immediately attacking the men causing the demons to let out a piercing shriek before vanishing. The beast let out a cry; I noticed somebody must have attacked its leg causing it fall and I found that as my opportunity to run in with Loki along my side. I reached it just as it hit the ground with a mighty thud, Li began to chant a binding spell and ropes began to wrap themselves around the beast. Suddenly out of nowhere the beast hand reached out and attacked anything in its way and right when I was going to get out of the way its claws pierced my clothing. I felt a burning pain in my lower abdomen causing me to let out a painful scream; I reached down to hold on to my bleeding stomach. I gritted my teeth at the pain and stood up noticing I had been thrown several yards away from it, a concerned Loki made his way over.

"Lucy oh gosh its bad sit down." He instructed; I shook my head.

"No lets finish this and get out of here." I said walking towards the monster that was now screaming and howling while trying to break free from the binding ropes. When I got there I stood before him teeth clenched at the pain that shot through my body, I turned to look at George who immediately retrieved a sword from under his garments. Handing it to me I took it and pointed it to the monsters chest, before giving it a smile.

"Any last words demons before I send you back to where you came from?" I asked. It gave another howl and grunt.

"Didn't think so." I said. Raising the sword I brought it down cutting off its head.

**Third POV**

"Hey guys did you hear it seems Lucy guild is back." Wendy said as she entered the guild.

"Really when?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly cheering was heard from the streets causing everybody to walk out to see the commotion. The people in the city stood alongside the sidewalk as a group of people wearing dark clothing were cheering and howling while making their way down the street. This continued until they turned the corner leaving many people confused, choosing to ignore it they walked back in to their homes.

"They have never done this before why are they cheering?" Juvia asked confused.

"Lucy did say it was an important mission probably they are just happy they were able to defeat whatever they went up against." Gray suggested.

"Speaking of which I didn't see Lucy in that crowd." Ezra pointed out.

"I didn't catch her smell either." Natsu said

"We didn't either." Wendy and Gajeel said.

"Could something have gone wrong or maybe she's hurt." Juvia said concerned.

"Nah I don't think so." Gray said reassuringly. But even when he said that it left all of them doubting and concerned for her.

**Meanwhile….**

Loki gently placed Lucy on the soft mattress in her room; she winced at the sudden movement. He lifted her shirt up and began taking off the bandages which were soaked in blood. He tossed them aside and brought fresh bandages from the bathroom; he lifted her up, the movement causing her to grit her teeth at the pain, he cleaned the wounds first and then began placing fresh bandages in its place. He finally laid Lucy down; a young maid came in followed by her personal maid, Katherine, who was carrying a bowl and fresh cloths. They changed her out of the bloody cloths and put her in her gown, laying her down gently after changing her, the young maid began cleaning off the sweat off her forehead as Lucy finally fell asleep.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Katherine asked

"She has to make it." Loki said watching her sleep soundly before speaking again, "I'll be going but I'll be back to check on her." He said and with that stepped back into the spirit world.

Katherine sighed as she watched her master lay in that bed so vulnerable. Shaking her head she started cleaning the room picking up random cloths including the tattered ones she brought back, as she lifted it up an envelope fell out. Frowning she picked it up and saw the white envelope had fancy script letters on it which read _To: Fairy Tail._ She knows it's rude to be going through other people stuff but curiosity killed the cat so picking up the remaining cloths. She went to her room; making sure it was locked she took out the envelope from inside her sleeve. Opening it she began reading.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I know you are angry with everything I have done, but I think above all what angers you the most is the fact that I led to believe that I was a friend. I did enjoy my time there but most of me knew this suppose friendship would never be real so I did what I thought was right or wrong in your eyes. However I'm writing to you because I'm dying, I can feel death at my doorstep waiting for me. I know you don't care, but there is a favor I must ask of you. The demons are under my control therefore once I pass the will be released from my grasp, so here is where you come in. You guys must come to the guild and in the basement there are crystal balls, which use to contain the demons souls with it you must trap them in it again. Levi must be with you guys in order to chant the spell to bind them in the balls once again. There is a reason why I'm asking you to lock them back into their prison it's because once their free of my grasp they will be able to do as they please with no restraints so you must act quickly. This is all I ask of you but there is one thing; I don't not want you to destroy my guild leave them alone I have left my most trustworthy men in charge. If you ever wondered if I regret everything I did the answer is no, and simply because I wanted to be remembered but who knew it would end so soon. I have caused you guys a lot of headaches but I'm paying for that, maybe I did good betraying you guys that way you learn to not just trust anyone's word or intentions. I hate having to leave this entire guild behind but I guess it's for the best, oh and that reminds me the keys will you guys please find a new owner for the keys. That is all from me so farewell to every single one of you and you never know we may see each other again._

_Sincerely, Lucy Heartifillia _

Katherine gasped as she clutched on to the letter, letting out a shaky breath she stood up and walked out of her room headed to Lucy's room. She walked in to find the maid had nodded off to sleep next to Lucy bed; silently she reached into her belongings to retrieve the keys. Letting out a silent sob she walked out back to her room, setting down the envelope and the keys she put on her coat before picking up the items and went in search for walked out of the guild and walked on with tears in her eyes, aimlessly she arrived at the guild. She approached the building and when she reached the door she hesitated for a moment, suddenly the door opened and standing before her was a blue hair mage.

"Are you part of fairy tail?" Katherine asked surprised her voice was even working.

"Yeah why?" she asked. Instead of answering with shaking fingers she reached in to her pocket to retrieve the items and giving it to her.

"Please do what is asked of you." She said before running off in the night.

"Hey wait!" Juvia yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked her.

"I don't know some lady asked me to do what is asked of me in this envelope." She said while showing her a large yellow envelope.

"Well open it." She answered. Tearing off the seal she opened it and pulled out the keys along with the white envelope.

"Hey aren't those Lucy keys?" Gray asked coming from behind. Juvia didn't answer she was too busy reading the note in the white envelope causing tears to suddenly run down her cheeks.

"Juvia what is it?" Ezra asked fearing the worst.

"She is dying." She answered. They gasped reaching for the paper and reading it carefully causing them to start crying.

"We can't tell Natsu or he won't want to do it." Gray said

"True."Ezra answered.

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked coming out of nowhere.

"Lucy wants us to destroy her guild and trap the demons she control." Wendy said choosing her words carefully.

"What really how do you know?" he asked

"A lady came to Juvia and asked her to do it by orders of Lucy." Gray answered.

"Perfect she now knows everything she did was wrong." Natsu said.

"Great we're going tomorrow."Gray answered they nodded and headed off.

"But wait-"Juvia said looking up from the letter only to see they were all gone. Juvia gulped because there was something wrong they aren't suppose to destroy the guild only trap the demons, hiding away everything else she walked back home with a heavy heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow so many updates but don't get use to this…or do I love writing this story. So I would first like to express my gratitude to all those who have read and reviewed my story, it may be just one review but that's enough to keep me motivated, so thank you for that. Also I watched Dracula last night on my phone, on a website that gives you movies even a month before they come out in the movie theater, and it inspired me to start writing a new fan fiction for fairy tail which yes includes vampires so keep a look out. Well that does about it so go ahead enjoy your read. **

**Third POV**

Katherine raced down the hallway with a fresh bowl of cold water; ever since she went to go leave the letter she has gotten worse. She walked in to find Loki near her bedside holding her hand while she slept, sighing she entered making as little as noise as possible. Katherine sat down on her bed and began to cry when she remembered the letter.

"What is it Katherine?"

"Loki we are going to lose her." She sobbed

"No she's strong she can't just leave."

"Even she knows it!" she exclaimed causing him to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday I found a note that she had written to fairy tail, but I guess she got help from one of the spirits to write it, because it was giving them instructions to lock away the demons she controls. She explained to them that once she died they will be free to do whatever they want and that's why they have to do as soon as possible."Katherine finished with a sob.

"Or she may be wanting to give up on this lifestyle." He suggested

"No, she regrets nothing of what she has done." She said. He stood abruptly and knocked down his chair.

"Why Lucy what have they done to you!?" he exclaimed enraged with the sleeping girl.

"Loki tone it down can't you see she's is sick and possibly dying."

"No I want answers she never tells me anything of why she does these things!" he continued.

"if you hate it so much can't you leave or not come when summoned, or why don't you ask for her to break the contract?" she questioned making him deflate from all anger and slump down on the bed careful to not sit on Lucy.

"It's complicated." He mumbled

"Are you in love with the misses?" she asked

"No!" he immediately denied cheeks heating up.

"Loki as much as I find that cute, you must know even if Lucy recuperates she will never return your feelings because as much as I love Lucy I can't deny that even I can see the darkness that consumes her heart leaving no room for any love to bloom." She stated sadly, Loki sighed and looked down at her.

"Yeah but it's a good fantasy." He said while she nodded. Suddenly an explosion was heard causing them both to jump

"What was that?" Katherine said

"Sounds like their attacking the guild." Loki said, they ran towards to the window to see mages attacking and throwing blows at the building and by the marks they can see it was fairy tail.

"What are they doing Lucy specifically asked them to not destroy this guild!" she exclaimed furiously. They both turned when a groan was heard from the bed.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked in a husked voice.

"Master fairy tail is destroying the guild" Katherine said

"What no s-st-stop them…." She started saying but suddenly she fell silent and grew very still.

"Master?" Katherine whispered, but no response was given.

"Lucy!" Loki yelled as he reached her bed and began shaking her violently. However when he took her hands he could already feel the cold taking over the warmth of her body.

"Loki you must leave, and I will run far from here with the hopes nobody finds me to take revenge on me just because I served Lucy." Katherine said as she ran out of the room leaving a sobbing Loki to grieve for Lucy.

Katherine runs to her room and gathers the cloths she needs to leave at once. As she runs out to leave like many other of Lucy people were doing she is suddenly blown back when the door to the guild is exploded. She shook her head to try and get the ringing out of her ears, when that's done she looks up to see a pink hair mage run in shouting profanities.

"Lucy where are you come out here and fight me since you hate us so much!" he shouted.

'Doesn't he know the master was dying?' she asked herself, realizing this man could possibly destroy her masters body she gets up and runs back to her room. She could hear him following her so she picked up her pace and swiftly entered Lucy's bedroom locking it she stood on guard in front of her bed. The door was blown in but this time she manage to stay on her feet since she expected it and in came the pink haired mage.

"Where is Lucy?" he yelled causing her to frown.

"Don't you know what happened to her?" she asked confused

"What are you talking about?" his anger slowly fading

"A note was sent to your guild by master Lucy telling you she was dying and also asking you not to destroy the guild so why did you guys do it?" she asked furiously

"She's dying?" he asked avoiding her question

"No, she's dead. She died moments after you began attacking our guild." Katherine said her throat threatened to close up.

"Lucy's dead?" he asked, by this time his angered had died and he was moving towards her bed. She nodded and stepped aside to let him see. Suddenly the rest of the gang appeared at the door to find Natsu kneeling next to Lucy's bed while holding her hand.

"Did you know about this?" he asked them quietly as tears began rolling down his face.

"Yes." Ezra answered back even quieter.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he screamed

"We thought you wouldn't want to do it." Gray tried to reason, but Natsu ignored him

"The demons have been locked away!" Levi exclaimed but stopped when she noticed what was going on.

"You could have told me, and now what she's dead." He said tears pouring down his face as he grabs her and holds her close. "No don't go Lucy I love you." He whispered to her as everybody else remained silent, silently grieving for the fallen spirit mage.

**Days later at the funeral…**

The gang stands before Lucy's coffin, they were out on an open plain at the top of a hill. Everybody was dressed in a dark but nice attire to match the occasion. Natsu approached the coffin dark circles were visible under his eyes pain in those orange orbs, placing his hand gently on the coffin he began to cry again.

"We don't know why you did what you did, but you should know that I still considered you a nakama. Everybody will miss you and know that I have always secretly loved you but now it's too late to tell you that-" Natsu began sobbing even louder even as he spoke. "-god Lucy I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

They all watched as the broken fire mage spoke to her, Gray approached him and gently pried him off the coffin so they could lower it in to the ground. He broke down in his friend arms as they walked off as they each gave a silent goodbye not even noticing a dark figured that stood 10 feet away from them hidden from view whispering a silent summoning.

**Lucy's POV :0**

"Close the door of the Gemini." I whispered quietly. "Open the door of the Gemini." I whispered again watching as the two Gemini's appeared before me smiling.

"You guys did a very good job now go back and rest." I said, they smiled and walked back in. Loki suddenly appeared before me shocked and paled as if he was looking at a ghost.

"What did you do?" he asked slight anger evident in his voice.

"Look Loki I know what I did was wrong and if you don't want to be here with me no more I understand, but I did this so I can start fresh and forget about all of this." I said sadly looking down.

"For a fresh start?" he asked suspicious.

"Yes and choose now if you will stay by my side or walk away." I said. He wrapped me up in his arms and pressed me against his chest.

"I'll stay but promise me you will be good." He said

"I promise." I said.

**Third POV**

Loki held her in his arms as he made her promise to behave, 'I promise.' She had answered but what he failed to notice was the smile that played on her lips as she had lied.


End file.
